The invention in general relates to an ear protection device. More specifically, the invention relates to an ear protection device with adjustable bands.
Ear muffs that are worn over the top or around the back of a user""s head are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,628,483 to Wiegand discloses an ear protector. The ear protector includes a pair of oval-shaped plates, each plate being formed with an inwardly extending continuous flaring flange. The flange provides a conical profile. The plates are connected together via slidably connected resilient arms. The ear protector includes a hold fast device or rivet for coupling each of the resilient arms to a respective oval plate. The resilient arms each include a band for slidably receiving the other overlapping resilient arm. The bands hold the resilient arms together and allow for the sliding movement between the two resilient arms to allow the ear protector to be adjusted for a specific user. The ear protector can be worn with the resilient arms extending around the back of the head.
This known ear muff, however, does not effectively maintain its position on a user""s head. In addition, this ear muff does not allow a fabric member to cover entirely the frame structure of the ear muff.
Thus, a need exists for frames for ear protection devices that maintain their position on a user""s head. In addition, a need exists for a shell (e.g., made of fabric) that entirely covers the ear-protection-device frame.
An apparatus comprising a first curved band portion and a second curved band portion. The first curved band portion has a first end, a second end, an inner curved side and an outer curved side. The first curved band portion defines a passageway between the first end and the second end of the first curved band portion. The passageway has a first opening. The second curved band portion has a first end, a second end, an inner curved side and an outer curved side. A motion-restraint portion is proximate to the first end of the second curved band portion. The first end of the second curved band portion is insertable into the first opening of the passageway of the first curved band portion. The first curved band portion has a range of motion within the passageway of the second curved band portion.